


Contacts

by roshytsunami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: Prompto doesn't like his glasses, Ignis thinks they are adorable.





	Contacts

When Ignis met Prompto for the first time he had no clear thoughts on the boy except a new possible enemy getting close to the prince. This wild bubbly personality had to be a persona to get close to the prince. And once it was revealed a devious Ignis would comfort Noct for a time before returning to his duties. It was only a matter of time. You could only play a part for so long before seeing the cracks.

However, Prompto appeared to be different. There were cracks in his persona of course but they had no devious intentions. None that could be seen at the time during that first week of meeting the boy Noct had spent an hour or more explaining “how cool” this young man was. Ignis had spent a week with the boy and could not see it in the slightest.

Prompto was always or more often than not a stuttering functioning mess when coming over to the Prince’s apartment. It had been almost a month and he had yet to call Ignis by anything other than Mr. Ignis or Mr. Scientia. It was a bit aggravating, not to mention suspicious. How long could this Prompto keep up the polite act?

On one such day when Prompto was trying to make himself useful and clean the dishes, Ignis could not hold his emotions back anymore.

“What game are you playing,” he asks looking down at Prompto elbows covered with suds.

“Uh wash the dishes,” he laughs voice squeaking. “I mean uh nothing yet...maybe afterwards? King’s Knight-”

Ignis sighs and throws the dishtowel near the stove. Prompto jumps from his reaction.

“Uh, Mr.-”

“Yes, there it is again. Why are you so polite hmm?! You are a walking contradiction. You are very relaxed around Noct but once you see me or anyone else from the Citidael you close up like a clam. It’s been a month since we’ve known each other aren’t we done with formalities yet? So again Prompto what is your game?” Ignis asks flustered as he stares at the fidgeting teen.

“Uh oh yeah...um only friends can be casual and since you,” he states looking at Ignis before his eyes dart to the floor. “Uh I mean since Noct is my friend...or I hope we are still friends after this but you don’t want to be. You’ve been very distant? Uh, that’s coming out wrong,” he says blushing. “I mean I see how you look at me. You don’t want me here so maybe if I’m polite or nice or act more grown-up you might like me better?”

Prompto rubs the back of his neck red in the face, “I don’t have to come here anymore if it bothers you. I’m really not playing a game.”

Ignis takes a moment to gather his thoughts and lets out a long slow sigh as Prompto fidgets under his gaze. “Well, then I suppose we both shall start over then? Prompto please call me Ignis,” he says holding out his hand.

Prompto looks at the offered hand and quirks a smile before shaking, “Hi Ignis I’m Prompto!”

It might be in that moment he feels something odd move inside his chest.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After that bump in the road is conquered Ignis begins to see Prompto in a slightly different light. Besides seeing a teen with messy habits along with clumsiness to go along with it he sees...well he’s not sure what he sees. It is difficult to describe Prompto. How can one describe sunshine? It’s warm, offers light, and makes dark days seem bright. Yes, sunshine is a well-fit description for the growing man.

“Iggy,” he hears as Prompto enters the apartment Noct not far behind, “hide me Noct is doing that weird blue thing-”

Before Prompto is finished Noct has warped strike right on top of Prompto. “Noct,” he whines trying to push the other way, “knock it off.”

“Hey you’re the one who said you could run faster than me,” he laughs sticking his tongue out as he gets off Prompto.

“Well you cheated, you said no powers jerk,” Prompto comments crossing his arms over his chest.

Ignis sighs, “both of you can start on your homework if you wish to continue to argue.”

That shuts both boys up with Noct rolling his eyes at Ignis and Prompto looking flustered? Interesting.

“Sorry, Ignis,” Prom states softly.

Ignis doesn’t say anything for a minute before offering Prompto his hand, “consider helping me prepare dinner tonight as your punishment. It’s daggerquill and rice,” he smiles.

Prompto offers that sunshine smile of his and beams, “whoa that’s my favorite thanks Ignis!”

“Mind you turn that smile down a bit this is a punishment,” he teases earning a smaller smile from Prompto as they begin to cook.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ignis had been tasked with a grocery run and Prompto in all his eagerness and need for fresh air had agreed to join him. He had stated the video game was making his eyes hurt and well he needed a break from the screen and some fresh air. Ignis has no problem with Prompto tagging along to get groceries. Unlike Noct who drags his feet in the store or Gladio who acts like a child picking up every box with a brightly colored label, Prompto is efficient in his shopping. Prompto shops as if it is a mission to get in and out as quickly as possible. With Ignis’s list and Prompto not willing to stay in a store longer than necessary grocery shopping has become somewhat of a breeze.

It doesn’t take long for Ignis to notice the squint in Prompto’s eyes as Prompto stares at a label a little longer than necessary. It’s abnormal seeing the young man who smiles at everything suddenly looking like an owlish lost demon with a permanent grimace along the mouth. It’s abnormal.

“Prompto,” he asks making the young man turns toward him eyes wider, “are your eyes hurting you still?”

“Huh,” he asks before squinting down at the box, “oh uh no way Iggy fresh air is just what I needed,” he states slowly as if trying to decipher a code off the box.

Ignis raises an eyebrow looking at Prompto, “you are squinting often...do you perhaps have a spare set of glasses on your person?”

Prompto fumbles with the box nearly dropping it. “Glasses? Uh why would I need glasses,” he says voice pitched and rising higher. “No way glasses are for losers...well except you Iggy cause you are rocking those glasses right now,” he says making finger guns at him.

“Prompto you’re pointing at a cardboard cut out of a man, not me.”

Prom blushes highlighting the freckles on his face, “uh I meant to do that? Because it’s cool and a meme?”

Ignis smiles, “Prompto there is nothing wrong with wearing glasses. Perhaps you should carry a spare on you when you lose your contacts?”

Prompto snorts, “uh yeah contacts...Ignis this is so not fair. You get to look so hip and stylish with glasses and mine,” he pauses before mumbling, “make my face look fat.”

“Hmm I suppose that is a predicament a fat face or being able to see yes such a tough decision,” he grins making Prompto turn another shade of red.

“If you must know I think you would look nice with glasses. You should wear yours when you feel comfortable. Until then hold my hand. I don’t wish for you to take a tumble and hurt yourself.”  


Prompto just nods his head before squinting to grab at Ignis’s hand. It feels firmer than normal and where are the fingers. “Uh, Ignis?”

“It seems you have grabbed something else besides my hand,” he states removing Prompto’s hand from his rear and instead holding that offending hand as his cheeks pinken. “Now then shall we be off?”

Prompto squeezes Ignis’s hand in reply covering his face. He had just had a feel of Ignis, the ass of Ignis, he has felt it. Oh no this is bad.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been a year or so since the shopping incident. Neither had forgotten what had happened. Ignis got a quick feel up his rear and Prompto had blushed all the way back to the apartment with Ignis barely keeping a level tone. Either way neither had forgotten the incident and instead had tried to repress whatever was experienced that day.

Prompto is the first to return to the caravan squinting one eye as he bumps into the outside table. He lets out a hiss of pain before stumbling to the back of the caravan.

“Prompto are you still injured from that Voretooth,” asks Ignis concerned.

“Oh no just looking for something or trying to look for something,” he says pulling out his last pair of contacts. Well, that’s not good. He opens the case and notices there’s only one contact left in the case which makes it even worse. He either has to take the contact he has left out and replace it in the eye he lost the contact in, or replace the good contact with the slightly scratched one that is itching like crazy.

He sighs and decides to place the good contact in the eye that has none so he can at least see for a moment. Well, that was the plan but everything still looks blurry and is not forming the correct shapes at all. He blinks trying to make the images more clear but has no success. It’s the constant blinking that has Ignis concerned.

Is Prompto trying to blink at him and if so why is he blinking with both eyes. Ignis tries to recall if Prompto has ever winked. Maybe that is what he is playing at trying to wink?

“Prompto are you trying to tell me something dear?” He asks looking at the young man.

“My eyes feel like fire.” He mumbles.

Unfortunately, Ignis heard another phrase and blushes. He had misheard Prompto say his heart is on fire. Such a phrase uttered and with the attempt of winking well Ignis simply doesn’t know what to do. He places a hand on Prompto’s shoulder and smiles. Prompto still blinks up at him eyes turning red.  
“My dear you can stop trying to wink at me. I accept.”

Prompto rubs his eyes confused, “uh accept what that I can’t see,” he says before taking the contacts out.

“Oh, you were having trouble with your contacts?”

Prompto squints over at Ignis, “well yeah I lost my contact in the battle and was trying to use the spare but I only have the one and it’s not right. I think I might have ordered the wrong prescription like a dummy,” he huffs tossing the used contacts into the trash before fumbling in his bag for a spare set of glasses. He places them on his face and pouts.

“Oh well my mistake,” he says frowning.

Prompto’s face turns down as he grabs Ignis’s hand, “Iggy what’s wrong? Are you upset?”

Ignis clears his throat, “yes a temporary emotion that will be dealt with. Apologies Prompto.” Ignis tries to open the caravan door but Prom pulls him back.

“Iggy, did I do something wrong? I had to have you weren’t upset before,” he frowns. “Iggy, what I do? I wanna fix it? I can wear my glasses around the guys? Is that what made you upset? I can do it and not hide it anymore. I mean you were hiding it for me and helping me sneak around with wearing sunglasses over my own frames-”

“Prompto it is not the glasses. Though they do make you rather handsome.”

His mouth drops open. “Wha-”

“I may have misheard you say something such as ‘my heart is on fire’ and thought perhaps you had figured out my affection,” he says cheeks turning pink as he adjusts his glasses.

“Uh, why would I think that Iggy? Not that it isn’t appreciated but uh me are you sure,” he squeaks out.

“Prompto I find you charming and very...well a light in this time of trouble. You are a literal ray of sunshine and I have been wooing-”

“Wooing?! You’ve been wooing me?!” He shouts as Ignis merely chuckles.

“Yes, I thought it was obvious.”

“Obvious?!!!!”

Ignis smiles, “well I suppose maybe not so if you did not catch the signs. Prompto are you feeling well?”

Ignis has nothing to say as lips are crashing against his own. Prompto pulls back face turning even redder than before. He covers his mouth turning around. “I am so sorry Ignis I couldn’t...well it’s a yes or a maybe or well you know haha.”

Ignins brushes some hair back behind Prompto’s ear, “darling you’re adorable and I shall endeavor to make my attempts more obvious.”

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“And that is how your father finally figured out he was being wooed,” smiles Ignis looking down at their little girl in his lap.

“Hey, I wasn’t that dense...I got it eventually,” Prompto mumbles sitting by his husband and their daughter.

“Yes eventually you even proposed to me though that took many a try I heard from Noct,” Ignis grins.

Their daughter tugs on Prompto’s shirt signing to him to tell that story. Prompto smiles at her softly, “well that’s another story sweetie and it’s almost time for bed,” he says smiling at Ignis. “But we can start it. So…”


End file.
